


nightmares and cuddles

by Feathered_lightning



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: nico never thought a nightmare would get him what he wants. solangelo one-shot





	nightmares and cuddles

Nico Di Angelo never thought he would have any friends let alone socialize but as of now he sat at the aphrodite cabin talking with jason and piper.

“ I know Percy hasn’t changed at all” piper was saying.

The mention of the sea gods son made me roll my eyes. I can’t believe i ever had a crush on him. At that moment i spotted will solace sitting at the Apollo table.

He let out a visible yet inaudible chuckle before his eyes landed on me, and before i could look away he winked at me his grin broadening.

I felt my face heat up and we both looked away, heat still creeping into my cheeks i realized jason and piper had stopped their conversation and went from just staring at me to the handsome doctor sitting a fer tables away. Embarrassed i let the shadows envelope me and i travelled to my cabin.

The dark room suited me more than the darkening sky outside. I decided i was tired and wanted to sleep so i quickly took a shower, threw on a black shirt and some boxers before climbing under my soft dark covers, falling into a deep slumber.

 

WILL POV  
I was shook awake by none other than Percy Jackson, who was screaming and pointing wildly to a window. I rolled out of bed and wiped my messy fluffy blonde hair out of my face. I looked out the window and saw cabin 13 surrounded by whipping shadows that were wildly flying around.

I quickly ran from my cabin to the shadow covered cabin and kicked open the door before running over to the clearly pained italian 

“ BIANCA” he screamed loudly before, he began wailing.

I leaned down beside him and wrapped my arms around him rocking him back and forth until his screams turned to whimpers and stopped as the shadows dissolved.

NICO POV

I awoke clutching the shoulder of Will’s shirt leaned against him. I had known i had another nightmare I silently thanked the gods it was over. Will was humming something tunelessly and i decided to stay in his warm embrace and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was in my bed snuggled against a warm glowing Will Solace, my face glowed with embarrassed, as Will turned over.

“Will” i whisper-shouted. He smiled and shushed me before going back to sleep, i smiled into his chest, snuggled in closer and sighed and closed my eyes content. The moment didn’t last he got up and drug me with him.

“Ugh will where are we going” i groaned as i wiped my vision clear.

“ It’s lunch-time death boy” he replied grinning like a fish.

“ I’m still in my underwear sunshine” I whined.

At the mention of my underwear Will’s face burned burned red. I chuckled and unscrewed my wrist from his grip, he gasped as turned and walked away, his eyes obviously on my butt.

I came back a moment later with a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with a single white skull in the middle.

 

“ you know death boy i never realized how cute you are with bedhead”

A furious heat flooded my face just as he walked closer and pressed his warm lips against mine. First frozen i eventually complied and he backed us up onto my bed. We moved til he was positioned our hips aligned his leg between mine. I groaned as he grinded against me. I nipped his bottom lip asked for access, which he granted without hesitation. My tongue explored his mouth as his hand roamed my body, every part he touched blazing. He maneuvered us so he could slip mine and his shirts of before we resumed kissing.

“Hey Nico, you oka ….” the sound of Percy Jackson opening the door of my cabin, we jumped of each other and suddenly the floor looked very interesting to both of us. I could see a dark blush cover Will’s cheeks when i glanced at him.

“ i g-guess you’re d-doing perfectly f-fine” Percy stuttered tripping over himself to get out of the door. Once Percy left the cabin me and Will started laughing.

Once our laughter died down he got up, mimicking his actions i too got up and took his hand we walked out of the cabin like that.


End file.
